Un corazón Herido
by Abril Caballero
Summary: One Shot.  De cómo se siente un alma cuando tiene que dejar atrás toda una vida y un gran amor


Robotech y Macross son marcas registradas, no me pertenecen!

La pesada puerta del puente de comando se cerró tras la espalda de la mujer, que sentía dentro de su pecho un extraño palpitar, un dolor que nunca antes hubo experimentado. Caminó sin prisa por los estrechos pasillos semi iluminados saludando a quien la saludara y suspirando inconscientemente al saber que era probablemente la última vez que caminaría por allí. Por esos Pasillos mudos ahora, que habían sido durante años sus silenciosos testigos cada nueva jornada de trabajo...

Dejar la Tierra...- pensó como mareada, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho en el preciso momento de recibir las nuevas órdenes de parte del Capitán Gloval.-...Dejar la tierra...A Claudia...a mis amigas...toda mi vida está aquí...Rick,- suspiró sintiendo ganas de llorar, de llorar mucho y sin importar que alguien le viera.- Rick...De qué me serviría la vida aquí si he de verte tan lejano siempre...- había subido al elevador y este bajaba en medio de un zumbido suave-...Me pregunto si todo hubiese sido diferente si Karl jamás se hubiese marchado...Tal vez ya estaría casada y tendría hijos y tú, tontito, solo serías el insoportable amigo de Roy...- la puerta del ascensor se abrió y ella continuo carizbaja, como si el nuevo nombramiento como Almirante no fuese nada para ella , que había dado su vida por la Armada...como toda su familia.

El pelo se le revolvía con la fría brisa de ese blanco y crudo invierno, caminó como una muerta viviente, sin destino y sin prisa...su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y su corazón rebozaba de tanta pena que no parecía importar nada más que sentir su dolor...dejando de lado la careta de mujer fría y aceptando que su alma dolía, tanto , que parecía hasta quitarle el aliento...-Caminó por las poco transitadas callejuelas, luego que el ataque de Khyron el día de Navidad había dejado temerosos a todos los habitantes de nueva Macross...

-Ahora ¿qué hago?- se preguntó ir por mis cosas, claro...Claudia se pondría feliz al saber que he aceptado...y que esto va a alejarme de Rick...Oh! Rick...si tan solo dejara de pensar en ti...si no me doliera tanto el hacerlo...Que voy a empacar?- se preguntó tratando de olvidarse de él y tratando de pensar en algo útil, era la primera vez que sabía iba a irse al otro extremo de la Galaxia y seguramente no necesitaria nada más que sus uniformes y pijamas...sus toallas...hummm, cuánto Shampoo debería llevar...OH! que tontos pensamientos...de seguro esta es la fatiga y la emoción...Cálmate, Lisa o terminarás con una crisis de pánico...-suspiró tratando de arreglar sus cabellos pero era imposible con tanto viento, sus pies pesaban pero al mismo tiempo parecía no ser dueña de ellos, además no le importaba ya donde le llevaran si todos los caminos que seguía desde que había salido del Puente le alejarían más y más de Rick.-...Aún así, mi amor...Te extrañaría tanto...Cómo voy a poder vivir sin poder verte...ni siquiera tengo una fotografía tuya para calmar mi ansiedad y alimentar este amor que te tengo cuando esté lejos...como si de algo sirviera...Vamos, Lisa, qué estás pensando?...Pareces una loca. Cómo llevar una foto de Rick al espacio, acaso eres más masoquista de lo que pareces...- se permitía una sonrisa suave pero serena. Un suspiro otra vez...- Ya mañana a esta hora sería parte de tu pasado...me pregunto que fue lo que ti sentiste por mí Que habría sido de nosotros si hubiesemos sido los únicos sobrevivientes luego del holocausto Robotech de hace unos años?...de seguro estaríamos viviendo el final de la raza humana porque es seguro que a pesar de todo todavía estarías extrañando y llorando por esa pequeña tontita de Minmei o peor aún, si tu y yo hubiesemos... congeniado , tal vez , de haber hecho el amor la estarías recordando e incluso me llamarías por su nombre...Minmei, Minmei ...Cómo quisiera que no existieras, pequeña estrellita...pero qué culpa tienes de que sea tan poco afortunada con mis gustos respecto a los hombres...No te culpo por ser tan brillante y adorable., no te culpo porque a pesar de todo tú llegaste antes que yo a la vida de ese irreverente mocoso que terminó de derretir cada capa de este corazón que había cerrado sólo para Karl... Dios! Por qué me diste a beber de la copa del amor?...por qué pusiste veneno en la mía y sólo en la mía? Digame, querido Señor...acaso El sintió algo por mí, por pequeño que fuese?...un sí sería tan tranquilizador...me conformaría con saber que él me quiso un poco...un poco más que como a esa persona que le oía hablar de su adorada noviecita...pero imagino que eso es amor también, oir al hombre que amas y darle consejos aún cuando te está contando lo que siente por otra...-Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, quiso retroceder...y correr...cómo había llegado precisamente ante la casa de Rick...de seguro estaba con Minmei ahí dentro abrazandose y declarándose ese amor eterno que siempre le profesó y con el que ella simplemente podía soñar ...- Rick, te acordarías de mí cuando me haya ido?- aún no terminaba de preguntárselo cuando la puerta se abrió y lo vío, con su uniforme y mirándola con una expresión extraña, casi atónita...como si viera a un fantasma...Oh...tan mal me veo...-se preguntó tratando de contener el llanto que ya se agolpaba en sus ojos-...por qué me mira de ese Modo?...Que hago yo aquí?

-Lisa!- escuché esa voz tan especial e inolvidable- quiero decir...Capitana Hayes...

-Rick, yo...vine a despedirme...- junto al hombro de Rick apareció la pequeña cabecita de Minmei , sus ojos le miraban con curiosidad...no me equivoqué...Este es el fin Lisa, Hora de despertar a la realidad, Rick ama a Minmei y lo mejor que te pudo pasar fue el haber sido asignada al SDF-2...es tu última oportunidad...sé honesta contigo misma y acaba ya de contarle cuanto sientes por él, total mañana ya no estarás más y él no será testigo de tu llanto...- He sido asignada a una nueva Misión...- le decisiva, como si la hubiesen programado, porque aunque le estaba contando todo lo referente a la nueva misión no dejaba de doler su pecho, no podía controlar el temblor de su voz y no podía dejar de pensar en como terminar de declararle sus sentimientos...hasta que se lo dijo...Sin saber cómo ni a que velocidad, simplemente se oyó diciéndole Te Amo; Te Amo; Y siempre te amaré...perdóname Minmei, pero debía decírselo porque tal vez no lo vuelva a ver...- Oh Rick, no me mires de ese modo! Yo también tengo un corazón y mi corazón te ama tanto que ya ni siquiera es mío...te pertenece por completo...

-El quiso hablar, incluso trató de acercarse a ella pero parecía atorado con sus palabras, Lisa ya no soportó más el dolor y despidióse de él, de ambos, con un solemne saludo militar y se echó a correr, llorando ahora con todas sus fuerzas...sintiendo que a cada paso que la alejaba de la casa de Rick un pedazo de su corazón se iba cayendo y se iba sumergiendo en un sopor casi inconsciente...Recordó esas antiguas películas románticas, donde la heroína era seguida por su galán, pero este no era el caso...Esta era la vida real...y ella era simplemente Lisa Hayes, y eso dolía más que todo ella sabía que él no vendría por ella...Tonta vida, tonta ella, tonto destino...por que me dueles tanto?...Oh! Dios , que deje de doler, por favor... mi amor...por qué no vienes por mí, por qué no trataste de impedir que me marchara...Rick, Por que nunca pudiste amarme como yo te aprendí a amar...yo que te di mi corazón, te entregué tanto de mí...por que no me viste?...Qué haría ahora con todo este amor que es sólo tuyo...Por qué debo soportar esta condena de estar sola...-El rostro de Rick se iba quedando atrás, alejado por el viento, nublado por el llanto...atrás se quedaba el cuerpo que tan poco tiempo pudo sentir contra el suyo, atrás quedaron esos labios que pudo besar apenas dándose cuenta que la hacían temblar sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde...Atrás se iba quedando su nombre...como lo haría para borrarlo de sus labios y de su mente...como borrarlo si estaba grabado a fuego en su alma.- Un ruido como el de un trueno rompió el aire y una ola de calor insoportable la rodeó, se sintió mareada y las lagrimas se mezclaron con el polvo de una repentina nube de destrucción-...No...no quiero olvidarte...-un mareo le hizo dar traspies y algo había golpeado su cabeza...algo no andaba bien...su cuerpo no respondía...-qué es esto?-cayó al duro cemento de la calzada oyendo como en un eco decenas de lamentos- Oh...No...un nuevo ataque...yo...no puedo morir...no debo...tengo una misión...Rick!-susurró-... aún cuando muera estaré recordándote...mi amor...- vino el vacio y la oscuridad, sintió mucho frío antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y sintiera en su boca el sabor de la sangre y el polvo...mientras que en su mente se iba borrando la imagen de Rick y la ultima sonrisa que él le había regalado...hacía ya tanto tiempo...

...ya no había nada...solo oscuridad y silencio.


End file.
